


Genshin Impact: Beyond the Skies

by llSimJayll



Category: Warframe, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: All major Genshin Impact characters likely appear at one point, Fleshed-out Operator, Futuristic Tech in Medieval World, Isekai, Lost Equipment, Medieval, No Romance, Silent Protagonist Given Personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llSimJayll/pseuds/llSimJayll
Summary: The New War was concluded and space was finally experiencing a form of extended peace. Factions all over had managed to come together to beat the nigh-undefeatable sentient, and the Tenno had taken mostly a backseat in things - an opportunity to enjoy peace. But it came with a side of effect; the Operator the Lotus had personally awakened, who was a legend among the cosmos, had grown tired of fighting. They wanted nothing more then to finally experience some damn peace. However, a certain god had some rather... disruptive plans for this war veteran. (Story crossposted from FF.net with greatly enhanced formatting)
Kudos: 9





	Genshin Impact: Beyond the Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings. I'm a FanFiction.net writer that has partially jumped ship to this site in pursuit of formatting that isn't ass-backwards and counter-intuitive. The following are some notes, important and optional. I request you at least the important notes. Progress updates are included in the end notes, and updated when I remember to.
> 
> Genshin Impact: Beyond the Skies is rather different compared to my other stories. This takes place in a timeline where Warframe and Genshin Impact share a common universe. Everything in Genshin Impact occurs as normal (up to the crossover point), while on the Warframe side, this takes place post-New War. There are 2 protagonists here, the Operator and the Traveler, and both are equally important to the story and it’s progression.
> 
> -IMPORTANT DETAILS - PLEASE READ AT LEAST THIS!-
> 
> This story, on the Warframe side of things, does a lot of things that most Warframe fans might find jarring. For example, all futuristic tech and warframes are effectively absent from at least the start of this story. You may consider this sacrilege, and I wouldn’t blame you if this was an outright turn-off. There’s a multitude of reasons why I’m taking this approach, but the main one is that I want the Operator to be stripped of most of their amazing inventory, and to either earn it back, rebuild parts of it from the ground up, or substitute parts of it using other means. This includes the aforementioned warframes and futuristic weaponry... that will be elaborated upon within the story itself.
> 
> Also, this story is crossposted on AO3 (ArchiveOfOurOwn) with enhanced formatting. If you are interested in seeing this story with a little bit of extra flair, you can find it on there with the same title.
> 
> -Optional notes, skip if you wish-
> 
> (Note 1: This story may experience pauses at times, due to me wanting to balance the original plot of Genshin Impact with the new story I wish to make. This might require some pauses to wait for new plot (archon quests, character quests, etc) to be added to G.I. On the other hand, parts of this chapter will be modified if need be, according to new Warframe or G.I. story or lore so that plotholes can be filled up and make it consistent with future chapters.)
> 
> (Note 2: The Warframe protagonist of this story represents the operator as a whole, assuming they take the neutral route in certain quests. They are usually a customized character with no pre-established name and a mostly ambiguous and choice-dependent personality, but they slowly started changing as time went on. The operator from this story and the operator from canon are very, very different.
> 
> Likewise, the Traveler starts off mostly silent and ambiguous, but their personality develops as time goes on. The Traveler you see in this story and the Traveler in the canon G.I. are different, but not as radically compared to the Operator.)
> 
> WARNING: STORY CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS TO WARFRAME, AND GENSHIN IMPACT
> 
> If you haven’t yet immersed yourself in both games, I recommend going to enjoy both of them, or watching videos related to them on YouTube. I am not responsible for ruined experiences if lore is spoiled for you, so continue at your own discretion.
> 
> An optional soundtrack is included after the prologue via a YouTube playlist. This is something I do with most of my stories, as I believe it adds immersion. Sadly I can’t fully link it due to this site’s ass-backwards and frustrating formatting, so you’ll have to type out a part of the link.

#  **_Prologue: Peace and Boredom_ **

...How many eons had it been since peace lasted for more than a couple days?

How long has it been since the Zariman Ten had that fateful event happen?

How many decades to centuries had it been since he became a tenno...?

.

..

...

All it took was one single Tenno to be awoken, and begin a series of events that changed the solar system forever. Day after day, they constantly deployed themselves to hostile planets to either gather resources, blueprints, intel or to cull it’s occupying inhabitants. Fighting had become second nature to them, the touch of a gun like a third arm. Their Warframe, like a second brain. This operator’s near perfect efficiency with their craft earned them the nickname “Themis” from Tenshin.

Themis spent years doing this over, and over, until one day... the Lotus defected. With her defection and return to her original persona, Natah, the universe radically shifted. The Tenno had to fly out of their nest with their own two wings... and kill their mother bird to survive. 

The Sentient marched on the solar system with such amazing numbers and force. Operation Scarlet Spear was only the beginning. It was like they had infinite numbers, and all factions - including the infestation - struggled to oppose them. It took the uniting of the three major factions (minus the infested) to take down the Sentient, despite the Tenno’s access to void powers. And when they had finally been defeated, the three factions agreed to not bother each other for an indefinite amount of time, seemingly. Nowadays, the Tenno have enlisted the help of the Grineer and Corpus to permanently exterminate the infestation, citing them as an equal threat on the level of the sentients - something which all parties agreed on.

This was all well and good... but what now, for that one operator who kickstarted it all, and lead the charge? 

  * _“Operator?_ ”



The voice of Ordis crackled throughout the many speakers installed in the ship. The operator heard his voice echo inside his Somatic Link. _“Ordis has become concerned with your mental state. Sensors have reported a decrease in brain waves that represent happiness and other positive emotions. Ordis must ask; is the operator okay?”_

Themis looked up at the ceiling.

  * “I could be much worse.”
  * _“That doesn’t answer my question. Ordis requests you give an alternate answer.”_
  * “Well, the answer is that you’re right.”



Themis gave their answer, exiting the somatic link and making their way to the bridge, talking while walking. “I _am_ unhappy. Bored, even. I’m tired of fighting all these same battles over and over.”

  * _“Tired of fighting these same battles?”_ Ordis asked.
  * “Yeah. Is our only purpose just to fight? The Tenno are just as human as the Ostron, but we never get an opportunity to sit down and relax. I never had one of those... **for years.** ”
  * _“Operator, I am detecting a massive shift in brainwaves that dictate anger and bitterness... would you like to talk about this to Ordis?”_
  * Themis takes a deep breath. “...As a matter of fact, yes. I have a lot of stuff I need to vent.” he said, exiting his somatic link. “I feel like a weapon. A tool, instead of a human or other sentient creature like you. You know, I've grown numb to the feeling of guilt whenever I ‘accidentally’ kill a Grineer or Corpus. I don’t want to do this anymore, Ordis.”
  * _“Operator...”_ Ordis’s voice trailed off, sounding like he was still processing all of this. 



It remained quiet for an extended period of time, only the sounds of the ship being audible. That’s when Themis spoke again.

  * “Tell me, Ordis... I know you’re a Cephalon, but you’re a sentient lifeform. Do you ever get tired of all of this fighting?”



There was no reply for an extended period of time. But Themis got the feeling that he was thinking about his answer, rather then refusing to say it. Until finally...

  * _“...To be perfectly honest, yes. Ordis_ ** _is_** _tired of fighting. Sometimes I think what would have happened if I accepted Simaris’s offer. But at least we’re experiencing peace, right?”_
  * Themis sighed. “Sorry, Ordis. This peace isn’t enough for me. I want to get out of here, as far away from this solar system as possible.”
  * _“What...? Operator... are you serious?”_ Ordis replied in a weak voice.
  * “Yeah. All my life, I was just fighting to protect this place because it was all I knew. I’m sick of all of this, I just wanna enjoy the life I still have... the life we fought to earn.”
  * _“Ordis assumes that you know the risks involved. Do you wish to go through with it?”_ Ordis sounded more serious then shocked.
  * “...Yes.” Themis replied in a more serious tone. “I’m going to take my leave and enjoy life, before duty comes knocking again.”



Ordis was quiet for a few moments. But eventually...

  * _“...Ordis understands. I may have mixed feelings about that, but I can accept that, given your explanation. Ordis does wish the operator the best path available to them, and this seems to be it. Is there any specific place you wish to explore?”_
  * “ **Far. Seriously far.** ” Themis replied. “So far, that I might require the cryopod again. I want to go someplace so far away, neither the Corpus or the Grineer knows it exists and the Sentients never encountered.”
  * _“The cryopod, you say...?”_ Ordis replied, sounding stoic. _“...Once again, I have mixed feelings about this, but very well. However, I must ask; what if I come across a planet harboring life in my travels?”_



Themis got up from his chair, moving to exit the room.

  * “Ignore all planets except earth like ones.”
  * _“Directives received. I’ll prepare the cryopod at once.”_ Ordis said stoically. _“I just hope you won’t abandon me again.”_



Themis entered the operator room. A part of the floor opened up, revealing a cryopod that had never seen use before. He looked up at the ceiling.

  * “You know i’m not gonna do that. Especially not to a friend who kept me company, even after the lotus abandoned us.” 
  * _“Ordis is happy to call the operator his friend. The cryopod is ready... is there anything else you want to say before you enter deep sleep?”_



Themis looked at the ceiling.

  * “Actually, yes. It’s up to you to make sure we can find a peaceful life. I’m counting on you, Ordis.”



Silence.

.

..

...

  * _“...Ordis is delighted to have the operator rely on me. I will make sure to scout only the best planet for you.”_ he finally said, sounding motivated.



Themis didn’t wait for a reply, and was about to enter the cryopod. He paused for a few second to think about what he was doing, weighing the positives and negatives involved.

.

..

...

Suddenly, alarms in the ship started blaring, making Themis flinch. 

  * _“Intense anomoly detected! We’re being surrounding by unidentified red cubes that are emitting an unknown type of energy!”_



Themis immediately switched to a more combat-oriented mindset.

  * “What!? Status report!”
  * _“There’s an unidentified hostile person in front of the bridge! It appears to be a... female? Whatever the case, prepare a Warframe, quickly!”_



Themis turned around and made a beeline for the armory. He had rarely wielded weapons using his Operator body, but frequently did so with a Warframe. He reached the armory, standing in the circle as a few weapons materialized in front of him. Grabbing a Kuva Karak, Vasto and Nikana Prime, he sheathed the Nikana and hoistered the Vasto, readying his Karak. The thought of firing one of his most trusty weapons with his own body made him fail to repress a smirk. He looked up at the ceiling.

  * “Ordis! Status report!”
  * _“The mysterious person has disappeared, but the cubes haven’t. Ordis had time to analyze them... the unknown energy they’re emitting is causing particles to be manipulated in their local vicinity. It’s almost as if it’s a form of magic.”_
  * “Magic, you say? Ordis, are there any thermal readings other than mine on the ship?”
  * _“Yes, in the Somatic Link room. Ordis has locked it down, and encourages you to quickly make your way to the room so she doesn’t break containment.”_



With swift feet, Themis sprinted down the Orbiter to the room. 

**_‼️_ **

Right as he reached the door, he stopped. There was a strange feeling he was sensing from beyond the door. For the first time since he was awakened from his slumber, he felt... fear. Slowly approaching the door, he readied himself for the encounter. And as the door opened, he was immediately face to face with an unknown woman. She had white hair, yellow eyes and had her hand outstretched towards him.

  * “How did you get in!?” Themis yelled, aiming his Karak right at her head. The woman didn’t reply, and Themis flicked off the safety from the assault rifle. Once he did, she did reply.
  * “You needn’t concern yourself with the details. What concerns me is the role you play.”



She then outstretched her hand, and Themis was knocked back against the wall, his head colliding with the wall.

  * **“AGH!”**



He felt shellshocked, and his vision darkened for a moment. He stumbled onto his feet, dizzy for only a second. He slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand multiple times, and raised his gun once more.

**“I’m afraid your simple toy won’t work.”**

A female voice echoed all throughout the ship, causing Themis to do a 360 degree check of his surroundings. Growing irritated, he yelled out in thin air.

  * “Are you with the Grineer? The Corpus? Maybe even the Stalker?”



Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around faster then he could think, the woman gazed at him with an unfeeling expression. She also didn’t give him a reply, which irritated Themis even more.

  * “Okay, lady. I admire your moves, but _not_ your attitude. If you want to fight me, we can do it on a planet instead!”
  * “No.” she finally spoke. “You’re fate is sealed.”
  * “What the...!?”



Themis was suddenly surrounded by red cubes that kept changing size and brightness, closing him in. He felt weaker as each second passed by, and as he tried to move his limbs, he felt his consciousness slipping away.

**_“...Operator... won’t aband... engaging mademan protoco...”_ **

He could hear Ordis’s voice over the speakers with a slight echo, and desperation.The last thing he saw was the door to his personal quarters opening, and an unknown figure stepping out. Themis couldn’t tell who it was, but they threw something at the woman, which impacted her directly in the back of her head. She looked behind her, and immediately countered. 

And then came the embrace of darkness.

.

..

...

-???’s Perspective-

Meanwhile, two twins - one male and the other female - were currently fighting an unknown god. They were giving the twins some serious trouble, and neither of them knew if they could last. One of the twins, the male one, went for a risky move... and was punished for it.

**“AETHER!”**

The female twin watched as her brother was captured by some strange red cubes, then seemingly deleted from existence. She felt so many emotions... anger, bitterness, sadness. In desperation to defeat this god and save her brother, she went in for a full power swing. The god evaded the blow, and flew back a few feet. The female twin craned her neck to her, a look of rage in her eyes.

  * “Why... why are you doing this!?”



The god shook her head. Suddenly, red cubes surrounded her, sapping the female twin’s strength and causing her to drop her sword and nearly lose consciousness. The last thing she heard was the god’s voice, as her vision faded to black.

  * _“Your sibling is required for my purposes. You, however... are mere trash.”_



.

..

...

_-Unknown amount of time later, Traveler’s perspective-_

.

..

...

  * “Ugh...”



...The feeling of the warm sun on her skin roused her from her slumber, but with it came an intense feeling of fatigue. Lumine struggled to even just open her eyes. And when she did, the sight that greeted her was that of a cloudy sky.

.

..

...

Suddenly, she felt something... wet on her face. Using all of her effort, she opened her eyes fully.

  * “Rain...”



It was raining. She currently didn’t know if she was in heaven, hell or still alive. But she still had a body at least. She had to use a great amount of willpower to rise to her feet, surveying her surroundings - she was in the middle of what appeared to be a forest of some kind, and the smell of grass was somewhat pleasant. She noticed what appeared to be fruit on the ground next to her, and grabbed it.

  * “Is this a... no, this is something else.”



In her hand was a green fruit she had never seen before. She didn’t know if it was edible or not, but decided to store it in her inventory instead. Throwing it haphazardly into the air, it dematerialized into bright blue particles that quickly dispersed.

  * “Is there a settlement anywhere...?”



Her next goal was to try and find civilization somewhere. She was in an awful situation without her brother or anyone else to rely on, so it was best to find people. This thought in mind, she disembarked to places unknown. 

**Author's Note:**

> I experimented with some new formatting here. Having good formatting is a rather... new feeling. I'm quite fond of how much better this looks over FF.net's formatting, but It's likely I'll do things differently in subsequent chapters. 
> 
> But i'm definitely keeping those bullet points.  
> ...  
> [NEXT CHAPTER PROGRESS: 0%.]


End file.
